Who spiked the punch?
by purpleninjaz
Summary: What will happen when the twins bring "special" punch and cookies to a host club party? rated M for future chapter. Possible lemon. I will update often!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this chapters kind of bad and short but it will get better soon I swear. PLEASE REVIEW… that was so cliche oh well**

It's late afternoon on Friday the host club just rapped up a major event and decided to have a little celebration party.

"Haruhi," the twins say in perfect unison as usual "Are you going to come to the party?"

"Yeah haru-chan," Hunny chimes in from on top of Mori's shoulders "I'lll even share my cake with you!"

"Of course she's coming she's the host club's beloved secret princess!" Tamaki practically yells running towards them

"Well sempai I was planning on studying for a test," states an annoyed Haruhi.

This then causes Tamaki to go into his emo corner and start growing mushrooms.

"Actually Haruhi since you're a member of this host club because of your debt attendance is mandatory I expect to see you at seven sharp," explains Kyouya.

"YAY HARUHI!" yells the host club minus Kyouya who's scribbling in his clipboard as usual"

"Guys get off your squishing me," Haruhi yelps.

"sorry Haruhi," says Tamaki "I just love you so much"

Everyone stares.

"As a father of course" says a blushing Tamaki.

"Anyway see you later Haruhi," the twins say as they leave.

"Wait what is this party even for?" questions Haruhi.

"Yeah bye haru-chan," giggles hunny as he and Mori walk away.

A confused Haruhi turns around to find that Kyouya and Tamaki have also left.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Haruhi asks herself as she begins the long trudge home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This chapter I better I hope you like it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Haruhi's POV

Ugh! I think once again my father has replaced all the clothes in my closet with frilly slutty dresses. I glance at the clock 6:45. I finally decide on a strapless dark blue dress a thin belt and black flat on to the school. When I get there I'm greeted by Kyouya.

"Your late," snarls Kyouya.

I look up at the clock 7:02. Really.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to dock points for this Haruhi" Kyouya whisks away without another word.

Wait what points? How am I late! I'm about to ask but am interrupted by the host club king himself.

"Haruhi you look so cute in your dress!" he squeals.

"Thanks sempai," I respond already annoyed.

I listen to him go on and on about teddy bears. I see Kyouya by the punch bowl. Punch! The perfect excuse.

"Um… excuse me sempai but I'm going to go get some punch." I excuse myself.

"Wait Haruhi let me come with you I never get to spend time with you." Tamaki complains

We walk over and fill our cups. Tamaki takes a sip and spits it all out.

"Ewww don't drink it it's gross," He advices.

Don't tell me what to do I think while drinking my cup. It's good really good It burns a little on the way down though. I quickly down my cup and get another. At about My third cup the twins spot me. My visions getting a bit blurry.

"Oh no** their** coming over here Haruhi what do we do!" exclaims Tamaki.

I roll my eyes.

"Hey Haruhi enjoying the punch?" asks innocently.

This then causes Kouru to snicker.

"um… Yeah I see Kyouya is to," I respond.

I glance at Kyouya who looks as if he drank half the bowl and is now turning green. This causes the twins to burst out laughing.

"Oh you!," Tamaki starts. He then chases the twins around.

OMG! The twins spiked the punch. How many drinks have I had four? Five? This is crazy. I never do anything crazy. Maybe I should change that. I plan forms in my befuddled mind. I grab Kyouya and head to the closet


	3. Chapter 3

Chappy4

**a/n this time I have my beta! hahahahahaha she is actually typing this right now because she's fucking cool and amazingly nice! -.- yeah whatever**

Normal POV

"Wow I wonder what their up to Hika? Kauro shrugs as he asks his brother just now seeing Haruhi pull away Kyoya.

"I don't know! Who gives a fuck!" he says uncaringly "it's good she's finally taking action on one of us!... oh wait…. FUCK SHES WITH KYOYA AND NOT ME!"

"Haha!" Kauro says obviously unfazed by the fact that she's with Kyoya and not him… or his brother.

He just shrugs it off while getting a bowl of cookies out of his bag that he and Hikaru made specially :] and leaves his bag on one of the couches. Once he reaches Hikaru with the perfectly "normal" cookies, he sees Hunny running towards him with Mori slowly trailing behind him.

"Your going to share some of these aren't you?" Hunny asks impatiently and innocently.

"Yeaahhh go ahead Hunny," Hikaru says befor Kauro has a chance to say no

"Dude those are filled with salvia!" Kauru whispers as he and Hikaru watch Hunny take as many as he can hold and starts walking to a nearby couch with once again Mori trailing behind keeping a suspicious eye on his secret crush **a/n WTF o.O** (Hunny just for all you dumbasses that don't know).

"I know!" Hikaru whispers back. "Let's just see what happens" he says as he smiles deviously.

I grab Kyoya and throw him in the closet and somewhere in the darkness my lips find his. He kisses me back desperately. i soon feel his tongue sliding across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I eagerly letting him in. After a couple minutes, we both come up to breath.

"this was unexpected" kyoya slurs.

'neither did I, but it seems okay' I think to myself. I don't fight as he pins me to the back of the closet. He starts kissing and slightly sucking on the hot flesh of my neck. As I start to moan, I hear a disturbing laughter. We both turn to seen the outline of Nekozowa stroking his cock with Belzenef.

"what the fu-" I am cut off by Nekozowa's cackle

"Oh! Don't mind me!" he says continuing to stroke himself. My tainted mind doesn't think anything of it and obviously Kyoya doesn't either, seeing that he is unzipping my dress letting it fall to the floor. I just go along with it letting his hands snake up to my back struggling to unclasp my bra. Once he finally letting it slip off to the floor along with the rest of our clothes. There is a bright light suddenly coming from the door

"WHAT THE HELL!" we hear tamaki scream after seeing us.

"NOM NOM NOM!" hunny roars appearing from behind the couch with his shirt wrapped around his head. The twins burst out laughing see the effect their salvia cookies had on him. Mori glares at the twins suddenly putting 2 and 2 together. Once again Hunny disappears. Once the twins calm down enough. Tamaki starts to approach with a strange glass object in his hand.

"Hey what's this?" Tamaki asks curiously. Once again the twins burst out laughing, and Mori just hangs his he obviously knows what it was.

"Boss it's a bong!" the twins say in unison amused as fuck. "You smoke weed out of it!"

"What that?" Tamaki asks clearly embarrassed.

Tamaki just looks down not needing to state his question. Mori sighs and looks up and says

"It's a drug" he says as he looks back down.

Then Hunny appears from a corner in the room now only in his briefs. He's just running around screaming saying he's a shark and on the lookout for fresh meat and starts biting every body's legs. Tamaki was so shocked that he dropped the bong.

"Oops" he says embarrassed after it shatters against the floor

"GOD DAMMIT TAMAKI THAT WAS MY FAVORITE ONE!" Hikaru shouts at him

"I'll go get something to clean it up" Tamaki says as he walks to the closet. Once he reaches the closet everyone hears him scream.

"WHAT THE HELL MOMMY!"


End file.
